finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection
Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection is a PlayStation Portable remake of Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It was released in Japan on March 24, 2011 and April 19, 2011 in North America, and April 22, 2011 in Europe. It features a chapter bridging the gap between the two stories called Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-. It includes updated 2D graphics on par with those of the PlayStation Portable versions of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. The game has a new opening FMV for The After Years; the opening FMV from the DS version of Final Fantasy IV is used after some time has passed on the Final Fantasy IV main menu. The Complete Collection features Data install and new cinematic scenes in Final Fantasy IV, such as Agart's volcano erupting and Leviathan's attack on the party's ship. Gameplay Players have the option of beginning with any game, including Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-''. ''Final Fantasy IV is more in-line with the original version and does not have the features or extra story sequences from the DS release. It instead retains the bonus features of the Advance release, with the post-game dungeons and party swapping. Other features include the option of switching between the original SNES music and the DS version's music. The game contains an image gallery with videos and artwork. The gallery also includes new, never-before-seen images. Changes to the The After Years include separating Ceodore's tale from Kain's, which was how it was in the original mobile phone release. Ceodore's and Kain's original Challenge Dungeons are no longer merged. Exclusive to this version of The After Years is a post-game boss called Lost Babil, which can be fought if the player talks with Challengingway on the True Moon. It is composed of three boss fights, which the player must assemble three parties for. New enemies appear, one for each tale existing in that tale's Challenge Dungeon, which drop rare items including Megalixirs. New to The Complete Collection is a scenario called Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'', which bridges the original game with ''The After Years. Interlude is based on the gameplay of the original Final Fantasy IV and not The After Years. It is longer than the average After Years tale. Development Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection has a similar visual style as Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary versions of the original Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. Although Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection was developed by a different team, the producers are the same as for the Anniversary releases. There was demand for a packaged version of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, so that's where the developers started in terms of creating the complete set for PlayStation Portable. Just packaging The After Years with Final Fantasy IV didn't seem enough. Thus the developers wanted to create new content and create something to connect Final Fantasy IV with something that would happen right after the original game. Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection uses 2D graphics rather than 3D like in the Nintendo DS version. Takashi Tokita has explained that the game has so much volume that it made sense to revamp the original graphics and create a higher quality version of the original. Release For the Japanese release, a limited edition was released with an artbook and a walkthrough. Enclosed with the limited edition is a soundtrack CD called Final Fantasy IV & The After Years Sounds Plus with seventeen tracks, five of which were selected from the DS version of Final Fantasy IV by fans on the Square Enix Members website. The European version comes in a special edition package that features a fold-out box and contains a selection of art cards, a PlayStation Portable screen cloth featuring Cecil and a DLC costume for Cecil in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, based on the original artwork for Final Fantasy IV. The special edition was available at pre-order and on launch. First print run copies of the NTSC versions contain the product code for the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy DLC for Cecil, and also include five bonus art cards featuring Yoshitaka Amano's character designs. Packaging artwork FF4PSPJapBoxart.PNG|Japanese boxart. FF4PSP NA Boxart.PNG|North American boxart. FF4_Complete_Collection_SE_JP.PNG|Japanese Special Edition. Ff4 tcc eur special edition.jpg|European Special Edition. Gallery ;Final Fantasy IV IVPSP.jpg|Cecil at Baron Castle. FFIVCC FFIV Airships.png|Airships flying toward Baron. FFIVCC FFIV Bio.png|Tellah casting Bio in his battle with Golbez. FFIVCC FFIV Meteor.png|Tellah casting Meteor in his battle with Golbez. FFIVCC FFIV Sisters.png|The party battles the Magus sisters. FFIVCC FFIV Tellah Conflict.png|Tellah confronts Golbez. ;Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-'' FF4InterludeCid.PNG|Cid with Cecil. FF4PSPBedChamber.PNG|Cecil's bed chamber. FF4PSPCrystalChamber.PNG|Rydia's imposter forming in the Crystal Chamber. IV Interlude Blue Flame.png|The party faces the Dad Bomb. FF4 Interlude Porom.PNG|An airship in the Underworld. ;''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years IVPSPSP.jpg|Rydia casts Thundaga during a battle. FFIVCC TAY Battle.png|A battle scene. FFIVCC TAY Mom Bomb Battle.jpg|The battle against the Mom Bomb in The After Years. FFIVCC TAY Ceodore Scene.png|Ceodore Harvey, Biggs and Wedge in the Adamant Isle. FFIVCC TAY Menu.png|The in-game menu, displaying party statistics. TAY Scene 1.png|A flashback of the cast meeting the newly born Ceodore. FF4PSP Cast FMV.PNG|The cast of characters in the opening FMV. Trivia *The release date for Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection on the North American Store of Square Enix states an incorrect date of March 23rd, 2010, more than a year before an actual release. External links *Official Japanese website *Official website References ru:Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection Category:Game collections Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Final Fantasy IV series